Bleu nuit
by Robyn Betic
Summary: Richard et Kate sont sur une enquête plutôt simple mais qui les oblige - hélas ! - à cohabiter ensemble. Et tout ne va pas se passer comme prévu ...
1. Chapter 1

Salut à vous !

Alors je reviens aujourd'hui pour vous faire partager un _Three Shot_ que je conserve à l'abri dans mon ordinateur depuis 2 ans, mais disons que ça ne sert à rien de le laisser pourrir là … Je l'ai retravaillé au moins cinquante fois et je ne suis toujours pas entièrement satisfaite de ce que j'en ai fait …

Bon, j'arrête là les blablas, et je vous donne ça, en espérant que vous allez apprécier.

* * *

Situation : final de la saison 3 (de mon point de vue, ou après l'épisode 23 en tout cas).

POV : omniscient

Genre : vraiment très guimauve, j'étais encore petite et naïve à cette époque !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La jeune femme tenait fermement les cheveux de son partenaire entre ses doigts, commençant à planter ses ongles dans la peau de son crâne. Il la maintenait en serrant ses hanches, pendant qu'il couvrait son corps de baisers. Elle avait la tête renversée en arrière, les yeux clos, la bouche entrouverte. Elle commençait sérieusement à haleter. Elle lamina le dos de son homme avec ses griffures félines. Il s'approcha de son cou pour en suçoter la peau, alors qu'elle penchait la tête sur le côté. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, charnue et pulpeuse, pour retenir le gémissement qui la traversait.

Castle leva un sourcil, perplexe et septique à la fois. Il croisa les bras et détourna son regard pour lorgner la télécommande. Elle était à l'autre bout du canapé et semblait le narguer ouvertement. Il lui lança un regard noir, puis soupira. Il n'avait pas la force de bouger pour l'attraper.

Kate était assise à la fenêtre et regardait la vue plongeante qui s'offrait à ses yeux émerveillés. Central Park était au centre de son champ de vision, bordé par les gratte-ciel de New York. A cet instant précis, elle se sentit libre et, elle devait bien se l'avouer, pleine de satisfaction car elle savait qu'aucun autre lieu, qu'aucune autre ville n'offrait un panorama aussi renversant. Elle sourit aux arbres et aux immeubles, comblée par ce qu'elle observait, depuis un bout de temps maintenant.

Des gémissements la sortirent de sa bulle et elle se retourna vers Castle et la télévision. En voyant la scène qui défilait et l'air abasourdi de son ami, elle s'approcha de lui en quelques grandes enjambées.

-Mais qu'est-ce que … ?! s'indigna-t-elle, se plaçant derrière le canapé, l'écrivain assis juste devant elle, et en posant ses mains sur le haut du dossier du canapé.

Elle se pencha légèrement pour avoir un meilleur angle de vue et trouver la télécommande. Mais elle n'était pas à côté de Castle. Ce dernier tourna la tête, sentant que sa muse s'était rapprochée. Il huma son parfum frais et subtil, son nez effleurant la peau du cou de Kate, et la questionna, étonné.

-Vous n'avez toujours pas changé, depuis l'année dernière ?

Intriguée par la question, l'inspectrice pivota vers lui, se trouvant dans la même position que ce fameux jour, un an auparavant, où il avait remarqué l'arôme de son parfum léger pour la première fois. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Elle sentait son souffle, celui de sa respiration, tout contre sa bouche. Elle sentait la chaleur qui émanait de son corps, de sa peau. Troublée pendant un instant par leur proximité, elle finit pourtant par s'écarter de lui, remettant une mèche derrière son oreille.

-De quoi parlez-vous, Castle ? Demanda-t-elle, déstabilisée, pas sûre d'avoir bien interprétée sa question ni de l'avoir bien comprise.

Il pointa son cou d'un doigt agile.

-Votre parfum. Vous sentez toujours aussi bon la cerise.

Il agrémenta sa remarque d'un sourire en coin. Son fameux sourire en coin, car il savait que cela la déstabiliserait encore plus. Mais elle garda son sérieux. Elle leva les yeux et les bras au ciel, comme si elle implorait le plafond de la chambre d'hôtel si luxueuse.

Les gémissements continuaient de se déverser dans le salon, ce qui ramena Beckett à sa recherche. Castle annonça d'un ton mi-amusé mi-hâtif, que le film était en train de virer au porno. Kate finit par repérer la télécommande à l'autre bout du sofa, s'en approcha et s'en saisit avec une rapidité déconcertante.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de vous laisser venir en mission d'infiltration avec moi ? Grommela-t-elle.

Elle appuya sur le bouton et l'écran redevint noir, dans un dernier gémissement. Elle reposa l'appareil sur la table basse et retourna observer la vue depuis la fenêtre.

Ils étaient sur une enquête plutôt facile (pour une fois!) : une femme de ménage, du nom de Juliette, avait été retrouvée morte dans un placard d'une suite de ce palace. Kate avait rapidement trouvé ses suspects : la réceptionniste, qui avait eu une altercation violente avec la victime, le bagagiste, dont les empreintes avaient été retrouvées dans le placard et dans toute la suite également, et le barman, qui avait entretenu une liaison avec la jeune femme. Ces trois employés travaillaient tard et étaient présents la nuit du meurtre, ils avaient très bien pu quitter leur poste n'importe quand pour aller la tuer, puis revenir, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Pour y voir plus clair, la jeune policière avait décidé de les observer « de l'intérieur ». Castle s'était joint à elle, prétextant que les chambres étaient absolument _hors de prix_. Et il n'avait pas vraiment tort … C'était la deuxième fois en moins de deux mois qu'ils cohabitaient dans un endroit pareil : une magnifique suite dans un hôtel luxueux. Pourtant, un léger détail avait attiré l'attention de Beckett et l'avait étonnée lorsqu'elle l'avait appris. Malgré les deux chambres, il n'y avait qu'une seule salle de bain, contrairement à Los Angeles où ils avaient eu chacun leurs quartiers privés. Richard avait insisté pour que la suite en possède deux, pour que la jeune détective ne se sente pas mal à l'aise ou dérangée, mais toutes ces dernières étaient malheureusement occupées. Et ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps d'attendre que l'une d'entre elles se libèrent, et puis ce n'était que la salle de bain après tout. Ils ne partageaient pas leur chambre. Ils avaient donc dû renoncer à leur intimité totale.

On frappa un coup léger à la porte. Les deux coéquipiers se retournèrent en même temps vers l'entrée de la suite et Castle se leva pour se diriger vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et accueillit chaleureusement George, le bagagiste, en lançant un regard entendu à Beckett, qui hocha la tête discrètement. Kate questionna le jeune homme sur sa venue.

-Eh bien, … commença-t-il, en passant d'un pied sur l'autre. M. Castle, nous avons malencontreusement égaré votre carte d'abonnement aux services de notre hôtel. Et j'en suis profondément désolé. Nous allons bien sûr vous en fournir une autre, et pour nous faire pardonner, nous vous convions à la soirée de ce soir, organisée dans l'un de nos salons privés. Vous en connaissez très certainement l'organisatrice, une certaine Léna Goodman. En réalité, c'est elle qui m'a conseillé de vous inviter en l'échange de mon pardon. J'espère, M. Castle, que notre hôtel ne vous aura pas trop déçu et que vous reviendrez très bientôt, dès la fin de votre séjour.

-Bien, George, vous pouvez disposer, je vous remercie pour vos attentions. J'attends les billets et ma carte pour dans ... disons ... cinq minutes. Entendu ?

-Bien, M. Castle.

Et le jeune homme repartit en direction des escaliers, mains tenues dans le dos. Castle referma la porte derrière lui et explosa de rire en lançant un regard complice à la jeune détective.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il de si drôle Castle ? Questionna Kate, étonnée par l'hilarité soudaine de son partenaire.

\- Cette Léna ! Je l'ai appelée hier, lui demandant de me rendre un petit service, puisque je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je lui ai pratiquement sauvé la vie ! Elle a tout organisé ! La soirée-cocktail, la "disparition" de ma carte, l'idée au bagagiste, TOUT !

Et il s'esclaffa à nouveau. Beckett croisa les bras, n'ayant toujours pas réussi à interpréter son éclat de rire. Il se reprit, voyant qu'elle se retenait de le gifler, ou quelque chose qui s'en rapprochait, et il lui expliqua lentement et calmement.

\- Léna est une amie de mon éditrice, et elle est presque aussi riche que moi. Je l'ai sauvée d'une situation périlleuse il y a cinq ans de cela. Elle est lesbienne, puisque vous m'avez l'air très jalouse, alors je l'accompagne dans de nombreuses soirées mondaines où l'homosexualité n'est pas vraiment bien vu. Je me fais passer pour son petit copain. Là-bas, les journalistes ne sont pas invités et les personnes présentes ne sont pas du genre à lire les potins, de peur de voir leur nom écrit en grosses lettres. Du coup, personne, en dehors des soirées, n'est au courant de notre "idylle". Alors, depuis le temps où je fais ça pour elle et que je ne demande rien en échange, je me suis dit qu'elle pouvait bien me rendre la pareille. Je lui ai demandé de me trouver un moyen pour pouvoir observer discrètement trois membres de l'hôtel et elle a fait ça comme une reine !

Il claqua ses mains sur ses cuisses et secoua la tête pour faire disparaître les dernières traces de son rire, puis il partit se rasseoir sur le canapé, et se saisit d'un magazine posé sur la table basse en verre devant lui.  
Beckett tira une chaise de sous la table et essaya de se changer les idées, pour oublier que pour la deuxième fois, elle se retrouvait en compagnie de l'écrivain, pour un bal où ils allaient travailler sous couverture.

Elle étudia la suite avec plus de soin. Les murs étaient blancs, pour donner encore plus de longueur au salon. Un des murs était entièrement fait de grandes fenêtres, sans ouverture, pour la continuité du panorama. La porte d'entrée semblait en chêne massif, vernie et accompagnée de poignées joliment sculptées et recouvertes de feuilles d'or. Quelques tableaux, modernes, ornaient les murs, et des plantes en pot occupaient les coins de cette grande pièce. Deux canapés en cuir marron clair formaient un L, l'un tournait en direction de l'écran plat, posé sur une table en bois laqué; l'autre plaçait en direction des fenêtres et de la vue splendide. Une petite table basse en verre se trouvait devant les canapés. Tout cet assemblage occupait la partie droite de la pièce, mais aucun des meubles du salon, sauf une commode du XIXème, n'était collé aux murs, pour pouvoir circuler librement. Sur la gauche, une table se dressait, entourée de six chaises, d'un crème immaculé. Sur toutes les surfaces disponibles se trouvait un vase en cristal, rempli d'une multitude de fleurs différentes. Chaque bouquet avait une couleur qui lui était attribué : un dégradé de couleurs chaudes, qui partait du jaune pâle à un rouge éclatant, sans oublier un rose romantique et un orange tonique. Au sol, un parquet impeccablement ciré, et des tapis moelleux et doux sous la plante des pieds. Quelques fauteuils du début du XXème étaient placés çà et là, de manière à être ostensiblement tournés vers la vue. Deux canapés romains étaient placés de part et d'autre d'une petite table au pied fin et au plateau en marbre rond.

Kate se dirigea lentement vers sa chambre, et observa, toujours aussi estomaquée que le premier jour, tous les vases anciens et les mosaïques qui recouvraient entièrement la partie supérieure du couloir. Elle ouvrit la porte, profita de la sensation de massage qu'offrait le tapis bleu nuit sous ses pieds délicats. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, couvert de draps en soie de même couleur que le tapis, que les rideaux, que les fleurs sur les tables de chevet de part et d'autre du grand lit. Une chaise du XVIIIème était placée à côté d'une commode de bois clair et tout près de la grande porte fenêtre qui ouvrait sur un balcon à la vue impressionnante. Les meubles étaient plaqués aux murs, pour laisser un grand espace au centre, occupé entièrement par l'imposant tapis.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, quelque peu fatiguée puisque sa première et seule nuit à l'hôtel n'avait pas été de tout repos : elle avait observé le comportement des 3 suspects, les différents aménagements dans l'hôtel ...

Quelques coups discrets furent frapper à sa porte. Sans même se donner la peine de bouger, elle lança un "entrez !" clair et tonique. Castle entrouvrit la porte et se glissa dans la chambre de sa muse. Elle lui sourit et tapota le lit à sa gauche, puisqu'elle était allongée à droite, les mollets se balançant lentement dans le vide. Il se coucha, essayant de placer sa tête à la même hauteur que la sienne pour pouvoir lui parler calmement.

\- J'ai appelé Léna. Elle vous accompagnera dans un magasin pour que vous puissiez trouver votre tenue pour ce soir. Elle paiera et je la rembourserai. Je ne veux pas que vous déboursiez un centime, puisque c'est mon idée, donc c'est moi qui paie. Ah ! Avant que j'oublie ! Prévenez Josh que nous allons jouer au petit couple bien sage ce soir, alors qu'il ne s'étonne pas de nous voir ensemble dans les journaux, si journalistes il y a... Et si, bien sur, vous acceptez d'être ma cavalière.

Beckett se tortilla un peu sur les draps, et se tourna à peine plus vers Castle.

\- Eh bien ... Commença-t-elle, mal à l'aise, je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire.

Elle plongea dans les prunelles intriguées de son partenaire et lança : « nous nous sommes séparés il y a cinq jours. »

-Ah... Fut la seule chose qui sortit de la bouche de Rick. Je suis désolé pour vous deux, continua-t-il.

Il fit une courte pause, après laquelle il déclara : mais ça ne répond pas à toute ma question : je ne sais toujours pas si vous acceptez d'être ma " _date_ " pour ce soir.

Il se leva, elle se redressa sur ses coudes pour le suivre du regard. Il effectua une petite courbette, puis s'adressant au sol, lui demanda : « me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse ? »

Beckett s'esclaffa. Il se releva, plaça ses poings sur ses hanches, fier de son effet.

-Bien sur, Richard ! Mais j'espère que vous maîtrisez la danse de salon aussi bien que moi sinon, vous allez rester sur le carreau !

Il la défia du regard, elle se leva et vint lui faire face, comme pour lui tenir tête.

\- Je préfère que vous soyez entraîné, pour être sûr d'être à la hauteur, sinon, vous allez vous ridiculiser !

-Vous croyez ? Questionna-t-il. Eh bien, c'est ce que nous allons voir.

Il la saisit avec une rapidité déconcertante, et la plaqua contre lui pour bien la tenir. Elle inspira d' un coup sec, étonnée par son geste, et la vitesse qu'il y avait asséné. Il plaça un bras autour de sa taille, et prit une des mains de sa muse dans celle qui était encore libre. Sans se démonter, elle posa ses doigts sur l'épaule de son coéquipier et releva la tête, bien droite. Ils commencèrent à valser dans la chambre, pieds nus sur le tapis confortable. Elle levait les talons, comme si elle portait des chaussures, ils allaient à une allure régulière mais assez rapide. Une mélodie singulière emplissait leur tête et ils étaient en symbiose parfaite. On aurait pu croire qu'ils avaient dans leur esprit le même air de musique. Ils commencèrent à ralentir la cadence, pour arrêter en douceur leur valse harmonieuse. La musique de leur songe était mélancolique, mais cela n'enleva en rien la sensualité de leurs pas. Leurs mouvements finirent par s'éteindre peu à peu, ils ne virevoltaient plus, mais finirent par marcher simplement d'un pas souple. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, et se retrouvèrent nez à nez, Castle tenant toujours Beckett fermement contre son corps. Leurs respirations étaient haletantes. Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux, à à peine quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

La sonnette retentit dans la suite, ils sursautèrent et se relâchèrent. Ils se dirigèrent d'un même mouvement vers la porte d'entrée. Castle ouvrit la porte sur une Léna resplendissante. La jeune femme s'avança dans le salon de la suite, et observa la pièce. Elle portait une robe noire à manches longues, au dessus du genou, ouverte dans le dos : trois boutons noirs retenaient le haut de la robe, puis on pouvait voir la peau de son dos au milieu d'un grand cercle vide, avant que le tissu ne réapparaisse juste au dessus de ses hanches. Elle était simple à l'avant, resserrée à la taille, ample au bassin. Elle était chaussée de Louboutins noirs, et tenait une pochette noire et rouge dans sa main droite. Ses ongles étaient vernis d'un rouge puissant, et un vernis doré venait se déposer au bout de ses ongles à la manière d'une _french manucure_. Ses cheveux blonds frisés étaient attachés, et son visage fin quelque peu maquillé. Ses yeux perçants, l'un vert clair, l'autre bleu ciel, scrutaient tout autour d'elle. Un mascara noir ornait ses longs cils, un rouge écarlate colorait ses lèvres fines. Elle portait des bracelets en or à ses deux poignets, mais ni collier, ni boucles. Une bague ornait son annulaire, surmontée d'un rubis. Elle s'approcha de l'écrivain, s'accrocha à sa carrure imposante, tapota de deux coups légers son épaule, embrassa ses deux joues, les colorant légèrement.

-Rick ! s'exclama-t-elle, comment vas-tu ? Ça fait ... 6 jours qu'on ne s'est pas vu !

Elle lui asséna une tape sur l'avant bras. Il lui sourit gentiment, comme il souriait toujours : avec beaucoup de tendresse.

-Je vais bien. Répondit - il. Et toi, tu as l'air en pleine forme.

-Comme toujours. Dit-elle en balayant sa propre phrase d'un geste de la main.

Elle se tourna vers la jeune policière, la scruta de son regard troublant puis lui sourit en levant les bras et en s'approchant d'elle.

-Kate ! Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer enfin ! Richard m'a beaucoup parlé de vous !

Elle la prit dans ses bras, lui tapota l'épaule, embrassa ses deux joues, et resta collée à sa joue droite pour chuchoter à son oreille : « C'est un homme bien, et il vous couve du regard ! »

Elle la tint un instant par les épaules après avoir rompu leur étreinte, et lui sourit malicieusement. La détective lui rendit son sourire, complice. Léna se tourna vers Castle dans une envolée de tissu.

-Je te l'emprunte un peu, on va bien s'amuser toutes les deux ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle sera rentrée à l'heure pour que je la maquille et la coiffe À LA PER-FEC-TION. Ajouta-t-elle en posant son doigt pointé sur le torse de l'homme.

Et elle fit un demi-tour sur ses talons pour aller se saisir de la poignée de la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et sortit de la chambre. Beckett la suivit, fit un petit geste de la main à Castle et disparut à son tour. Léna lança un "à ce soir !" amusé depuis le bout du couloir. Elle se saisit du bras de Kate pour pouvoir marcher, leur coude enlacé.


	2. Chapter 2

Alors j'espère que vous prenez toujours autant plaisir à lire cette histoire ! :)

Pour la robe rouge que Kate essaie, je vous prie d'imaginer la robe de Julia Roberts dans _Pretty Woman_ , pour la bleue, c'est une pure invention, mais un truc un peu classique, presque une robe de mariée. Alors pour la noire, je suis tombée dessus par hasard, dans le film _Paris à tout prix,_ dont j'ai aperçu un extrait l'autre jour (la fin en l'occurrence, avec cette fameuse robe) que l'héroïne a créée (je crois) et que je trouve somptueuse et qui a un peu inspirée cette histoire … Trêve de plaisanteries, c'est l'heure de la lecture !

* * *

Après avoir pris l'ascenseur et traversé l'hôtel, elles montèrent dans la voiture de Léna : une Porsche noire et décapotable. Cette dernière expliqua rapidement à Kate : « alors, je vais t'amener dans une boutique où j'ai mes habitudes, parce que je sais qu'il y aura quelque chose de parfait pour toi là-bas. Tu n'auras plus qu'à choisir ce que tu veux ! Tu auras largement le choix ! » Conclut-elle.

\- C'est très gentil à toi, mais un sac en plastique fera très bien l'affaire pour ce soir ! Rigola-t-elle.

Léna éclata de rire en penchant la tête en arrière et en tapant sur la cuisse de sa voisine. Elle enleva ses talons, qu'elle posa à l'arrière de son véhicule, et chaussa une paire de slapses, qui, à ce qu'en voyait Beckett, semblaient sortir tout droit de chez Macy's. Elle posa sur son nez des lunettes Louis Vuitton avant de regarder derrière elle pour faire une marche arrière.

Elles roulèrent en silence jusqu'à un magasin de vêtements de luxe. Elles descendirent devant le magasin, et Léna donna ses clés à un prénommé Valentin. Elles entrèrent dans la boutique et Kate se sentit quelque peu mal à l'aise. Comme une toute petite fille face à un lieu dont la beauté lui aurait coupé le souffle. Comme une intruse dans un monde qui lui est inconnu. Elle était vêtue simplement, avec un jean, un chemisier clair et une paire de talons dont la provenance ne lui revenait même pas en mémoire tellement ils étaient vieux.

-Bonjour mesdames. Les salua une vendeuse, nommée Alison d'après son badge doré. Mlle Goodman, qu'est-ce qui fera votre bonheur aujourd'hui ?

Cette dernière posa un regard tendre tout autour d'elle.

\- Nous nous limiterons aux robes de soirée, auxquelles nous ajouterons tous les accessoires nécessaires, bien sûr ! Finit-elle avec un clin d'œil destiné aux deux femmes qui l'entouraient.

Alison les mena vers un petit escalier qui les fit descendre en contre-bas. Léna saisit l'avant-bras de Kate pour descendre les escaliers. Elles débouchèrent dans une grande pièce arrondie. À gauche comme à droite, s'étendaient de nombreuses robes, plus élégantes les unes que les autres. Au fond de la pièce, aux deux extrémités, se trouvaient les cabines d'essayage. Et au milieu, sous un imposant lustre en cristal, trois miroirs se tenaient en arc de cercle, avec une plate forme ronde en leur centre.

-Je veux que nous nous occupions de Kate en premier. Kate, j'oublie les bonnes manières, je te présente Alison, la meilleure vendeuse que je connaisse, mais également la meilleure conseillère !

Les deux femmes se serrèrent la main en se souriant.

-Bien ! Annonça Léna, en frappant dans ses mains, il faut que nous te dénichions la robe parfaite pour ce soir ! Alison, une suggestion ?

L'interpellée prit son menton dans sa main, réfléchit en tournant autour de Kate, pour inspecter sa silhouette et voir ce qui mettrait le mieux en valeur son corps. Léna lui sourit amicalement pour la détendre et vit soudain le regard de la vendeuse s'illuminer.

\- Je crois que j'ai ce qu'il vous faut ! Annonça-t-elle en se dirigeant vers un portent.

Elle saisit une robe somptueuse d'un bleu nuit parfait et l'approcha de la peau de Kate.

-Mmmm ... Ça n'ira peut-être pas avec votre teint ... Je vais essayer une couleur chaude et une robe noire, et puis, je vous donnerez les trois, comme ça vous ferez votre choix en cabine.

Elle retourna près des robes, classées par couleur, en saisit une rouge, renversante ainsi qu'une noire, sublime. Elle posa les trois vêtements dans une des spacieuses cabines, et ferma le rideau après l'entrée de Kate.

-Si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas, je suis là pour ça ! Conclut-elle d'un ton jovial.

Beckett commença par la rouge. Elle se mît en sous-vêtements et enfila la robe. La vendeuse fit glisser la fermeture éclair jusqu'en haut, et laissa Kate monter sur le podium. Elle s'observa dans les miroirs. La robe était magnifique. Très près du corps, elle était bustier et assez longue, puisqu'elle traînait sur le sol, derrière elle. Elle soutenait sa poitrine, moulait sa taille fine, formait ses hanches puis devenait vague à partir de la moitié de ses cuisses. Les deux femmes acquiescèrent. Pourtant, la robe paraissait quelque peu vulgaire à Beckett. Le rouge, sans doute, ou la proximité avec son corps.

-Qu'en dites vous ? Questionna-t-elle Alison et Léna.

-Eh bien ... Commença la première.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'aurais dit, continua la seconde, j'aurais dit "sexy" et non "vulgaire".

-Mais c'est vrai que si vous vous rendez à un bal, vous risquez de danser, et ce ne sera peut-être pas très confortable, acheva Alison.

La remarque de Léna lui avait suffi, elle ne voulait pas paraître trop sexy, de peur que Castle ne se fasse des idées ou que les autres la prennent pour une provocatrice.

Elle retourna en cabine et défit la robe. Elle se saisit de la bleu nuit. Celle-ci était plus classique. Elle l'enfila et retourna sur l'estrade pour admirer l'effet produit. Elle était resserrée au niveau de la poitrine, tel un bandeau, puisqu'elle était bustier elle aussi, retenait les formes de sa taille et puis s'évaser à partir de ses hanches. Il y avait de plus en plus d'épaisseur lorsqu'elle se rapprochait du sol, tel la forme d'une pyramide. C'était spectaculaire.

\- Je pense que c'est trop volumineux, pour la soirée de ce soir, on risque de marcher dessus, de la déchirer, et pour danser ... Expliqua Kate.

La vendeuse fit une moue dubitative et lui dit que la couleur renforçait le côté nacré de sa peau, ce qui la rendait très claire et pâle.

\- Je trouve que, comme ça, ça fait trop classique. Évalua Léna.

Kate rentra dans la cabine. Cette robe-là était sa dernière carte, même si le magasin en contenait plein d'autres, elle préférait faire confiance à la spécialiste. Elle se saisit de la dernière, donc, la passa et revint sur la plate forme. Elle observa à nouveau le résultat dans les miroirs à pied. Cette fois, c'était parfait. Celle-ci n'était pas bustier. Les bretelles étaient larges, très larges même, en dentelle noire et légèrement pailleté, telle une neige d'argent parsemant discrètement le haut de son buste. Sa peau semblait briller d'un éclat nouveau. Elles recouvraient sa poitrine et venaient se rattacher au tissu noir satiné de la robe, se reliant entre elles au moment où elles touchaient le satin. Cette partie-là était moulée au corps de la détective, pour que sa taille bien sculptée soit mise en valeur. Puis, au niveau des hanches, la robe devenait des vagues de tissu fluide et léger, comme les tenues des touaregs, plein de plis, mais de manière créative et artistiquement réussi. À un endroit, au niveau de sa cuisse gauche, le tissu était fendu en une large bande, fine au niveau de son bassin et qui allait en s'agrandissant en arrivant au bas du vêtement. À la place du satin noir, il y avait exactement la même dentelle que sur sa poitrine. Le côté argenté semblait faire briller les parties de son corps recouvertes de dentelle. C'était tout simplement époustouflant. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Elle n'était qu'envolée de satin et de tissu ample, souple et merveilleusement velouté sur sa peau. Les formes étaient vraiment parfaites. Ni trop provocant, ni trop classique, assez créatif mais dans un esprit bien sage.

-Il fallait oser, juste de la dentelle sur la poitrine ... Mais c'est tellement beau sur toi ! S'extasia Léna.

Alison opina du chef, les bras croisés de satisfaction et de fierté. Kate rougit sous les compliments. Alison alla chercher une paire d'escarpins noirs, ornés d'une sorte de lacet qui tenait la chaussure au niveau de la cheville. Cette boucle était elle aussi agrémentée de dentelle noire.

-Il te les faut ! S'exclama Léna, mais pas un mot à Castle, il voudra me les rembourser elles aussi ! Et moi, je veux t'offrir ce qui va t'embellir !

Léna lui trouva une parure ravissante de pierres précieuses translucides et blanches, qui faisait ressortir l'aspect argenté de la dentelle. Elles rajoutèrent à cela une paire de boucles d'oreilles, qui avaient la forme d'une goutte d'eau.

-Parfait ! Lancèrent les deux femmes en regardant l'inspectrice ainsi parée.

Alison attrapa une robe rose pâle pour Léna. Elle l'essaya, avec une paire de talons roses noués à ses mollets, comme les chaussons des ballerines. La robe bustier était collée à la poitrine de la jeune fille, ainsi qu'à ses côtes, puis un large ruban dans les tons de prune venait terminer ce côté serré au corps. Ensuite, la robe était faite de tulle, qui s'agrandissait en se rapprochant du sol, comme les tutus des danseuses. On aurait cru une petite princesse. Elle choisit un collier discret ainsi qu'un bracelet et une bague.

Elles passèrent en caisse, Kate n'osa même pas regarder le prix qui s'affichait, mais Alison l'annonça à voix haute.

\- Dix mille neuf cent quatre vingt dollars, s'il vous plaît.

10980$. Pour une soirée. Mais elle ne dit rien, se contentant d'avaler sa salive. Léna sortit sa carte dorée avec un grand sourire et beaucoup d'entrain.

\- Attendez !

Elle attrapa son portefeuille et en tira un billet de 20$ qu'elle donna à Alison.

-Ça, c'est juste pour vous.

Hop là ! On était officiellement passé à 11000$. Incroyable. Mais le sourire d'Alison effaçait tout d'un coup, et Kate comprit ce qui se tramait. Ce n'était pas seulement la conseillère de Léna, elle était bien plus que cela. Beaucoup plus.

Elles sortirent du magasin, Valentin tendit les clés à la conductrice, Alison les salua d'un geste de la main et d'un sourire en coin.

\- Je suis contente d'avoir partagée ce moment avec toi. Commença Léna. Cela fait beaucoup de temps que j'entends parler de toi. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point tu déstabilises Rick. Il est littéralement fou de toi. Et depuis longtemps.

Elle chaussa ses tongs et accéléra. Kate était pensive et faisait jouer sa main et ses doigts dans le vent.

\- Je ne sais pas trop ...

\- Qu'est ce que tu ne sais pas ? Je vais t'avouer quelque chose. Castle est quelqu'un de bien. Mais tu le sais sûrement déjà. Il m'aide énormément, parce qu'être lesbienne aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas souvent facile. Quand on discute, il trouve toujours un moyen pour t'inclure dans la conversation. Il a énormément de respect pour toi. Ne le repousse pas, il ne le mérite pas. Je vais te faire une confidence, une vraie cette fois. Il m'a appelée, il y a de ça environ deux mois. Il m'a demandé si on pouvait se voir, dans un lieu discret. Je l'y ai retrouvé. Il semblait nerveux. Il m'a dit qu'il avait foiré toutes ses chances. Je n'ai pas tout de suite saisis, mais après j'ai compris qu'il parlait de toi. Il a cru que le bon moment était enfin arrivé, quand vous étiez dans cet hôtel, à L.A. Mais il a vu que tu avais eu peur, il t'observe toujours avec beaucoup de justesse. Alors, il m'a demandé comment il pouvait se rattraper, ou, au moins, essayer d'arranger la situation pour que tu veuilles bien le garder à tes côtés. Il pensait que je pourrais l'aider. Je lui ai dit ça : "Richard, tu es un grand garçon, alors démerde toi tout seul. Trouve un moyen par toi-même. Je pense que tu sais très bien le faire." J'espère qu'il m'a écoutée.

Kate n'arrivait pas à voir les yeux de Léna, derrière les verres épais et fumés des lunettes Vuitton. Elle tourna la tête vers la route, et observa les gratte-ciel un instant dans la lumière du début de soirée. Les nuages aux reflets rosés et orangés semblaient peints sur les vitres des bâtiments de verre. Une brise légère faisait bruisser les feuilles, rappelant le bruit de la pluie.

-Il t'a écoutée. Il est toujours là, parce qu'il a été galant et drôle, comme à son habitude, et il a effacé les traces de doute qui auraient pu planer. Tout va bien, Léna, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Léna sourit, en penchant la tête du côté droit et du côté gauche. Elle arrêta la voiture devant l'hôtel, donna ses clés à un certain Pierre, et entra dans le grand hall. Beckett retira sa carte magnétique à l'accueil et elles montèrent jusqu'à la suite.

Léna regarda l'horloge, les sourcils froncés de concentration.

\- Il est 18h30, la soirée débute à 20h, il va falloir se bouger, parce que je dois arriver une demi-heure avant tout le monde. Allez hop ! Je t'aide à enfiler ta robe et puis je vais te pomponner !

Kate entra dans sa chambre, se déshabilla et mît la robe. Léna ferma la fermeture éclair et accrocha ses bijoux. Puis elle mena Beckett jusqu'à la seule salle de bain. Pendant 40 minutes, elle maquilla et coiffa la jeune inspectrice. Ses cils portaient un mascara noir qui les rendaient plus longs, ses lèvres étaient peintes d'un rose léger, son visage avait été poudré à certains endroits. Une ombre à paupières argentée illuminait ses yeux verts, le trait d'eye liner noir renforçait la profondeur de son regard. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un spectaculaire chignon-banane, dans lequel Léna avait planté des épingles aux extrémités pailletées.

Kate aida Léna à enfiler sa tenue. Puis cette dernière se maquilla toute seule. Elle mît un maquillage clair et léger, assez pâle, comme la couleur de sa robe. Elle quitta Beckett à 19h30 précises, après l'avoir serrée dans ses bras et embrassée sans trop enlever son rouge à lèvres. Cette dernière se retrouva seule dans la suite. Castle devait être en train de s'acheter un costume. Elle partit dans sa chambre, s'assit sur la chaise en essayant de ne pas froisser sa robe. Elle observa, à travers la fenêtre, le soleil qui se couchait sur New York. La ville était calme, paisible, les sirènes des ambulances s'étaient tues, les voitures roulaient lentement.

Elle entendit le bruit de la porte d'entrée et se leva pour aller accueillir Richard. Il était déjà habillé, vêtu d'un costume noir, d'une chemise blanche et d'un nœud papillon noir. Très sobre, mais très classe et très beau. Elle sourit et s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte. Il se retourna et la vit, ainsi vêtue, ainsi parée, ainsi ravissante. Il en eut le souffle coupé. Il lui sourit, elle fit de même et s'approcha de lui.

-Il ne faudrait pas y aller ? Demanda-t-elle, en accrochant leur coude ensemble, comme elle l'avait fait avec Léna lorsqu'elles avaient quitté l'hôtel.

Il hocha la tête et s'avança vers la porte. Avant de sortir, il l'arrêta en la tenant fermement par les épaules. Elle frissonna au contact de ses mains sur sa peau nue.

-Alors, nous allons jouer au gentil petit "M. et Mme", d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

-Si je mets ma main autour de votre taille, ne me repoussez pas. Si je chuchote à votre oreille, ne me giflez pas. Et n'hésitez pas à faire de même. Il faut paraître le plus naturel possible.

-Bien professeur Castle, ou plutôt devrais-je dire "chaton" ?

Elle s'esclaffa devant sa mine ahurie et il marmonna un petit "je l'avais presque oublié celui-là !"

Ils attachèrent à nouveau leur coude ensemble et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur. Un jeune homme les accueillit d'un grand sourire franc.

-Bien le bonjour M. Castle.

-Tiens ! Pierre ! Bonjour, comment allez vous ?

-Bien, merci. Mme Castle.

-Pierre.

Ils descendirent au rez de chaussée et s'approchèrent de la salle. Ils entrèrent, Léna les vit et les héla en secouant sa main au dessus de sa tête.

-Comme vous êtes beaux tous les deux ! S'extasia-t-elle.

Puis elle s'approcha de l'oreille de l'inspectrice et murmura : « vos suspects sont là. »

Elle indiqua une partie de la salle où deux hommes en costume et une femme en robe longue rouge bordeaux se tenaient. Beckett hocha la tête et sourit à la jeune femme. Cette dernière murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de Richard, qui secoua la tête avec sérieux, concentré sur les paroles de son amie.

-Merci. Répondit-il avant qu'elle ne disparaisse parmi le flot de robes de soirées et de serveurs avec leur plateau.

Rick se pencha et frôla l'épaule de la détective.

-Je dois aller dire bonjour à pas mal de gens, vous m'accompagnez, bien sur. Murmura-t-il.

Elle sourit et ils s'avancèrent vers un couple qui discutait devant eux, une coupe de champagne à la main. La femme détourna les yeux de son mari et son regard s'illumina lorsqu'elle reconnut Castle. Elle leva les bras, comme s'il allait venir s'y blottir.

-Ricky ! Comment ça va ? Ça fait longtemps, dis donc !

Ils s'embrassèrent et Richard serra la main du mari.

-Marianne, Henry, je vous présente Katherine.

-Enchantée très chère ! La salua la dénommée Marianne.

-C'est un plaisir.

Elles s'embrassèrent à leur tour et Henry fit un baise-main à Kate. Castle la prit par la taille et la serra contre lui. Elle posa une main sur son épaule.

-J'ai lu votre dernier roman Richard, il est renversant !

-Tout comme le précédent. Ajouta Henry. Cette Nikki est époustouflante. Bravo !

-Merci, répondit il, flatté par les compliments. Et toi, Marianne, ton dernier film était parfait ! Tu joues à merveille !

-Oh merci, c'est grâce à mon mari, il écrit toujours d'aussi bons scénarios ! L'actrice embrassa son mari sur la joue et ils se prirent la main.

-Nous allons vous laisser pour saluer les autres. On se voit un peu plus tard dans la soirée ? Les questionna Castle.

-Bien sur ! Allez-y !

Ils s'éloignèrent pour aller saluer un autre couple. La femme semblait enceinte, et l'homme buvait un whisky. Elle sourit en les voyant s'approcher et se leva de sa chaise.

-Bonjour Richard. Vous allez bien ?

-Ça va Myriam. Et toi ? Comment se porte le bébé ?

Elle caressa son ventre et le regarda.

-Plus que deux semaines.

Puis elle fixa Kate dans les yeux.

-Nous n'avons pas était présentées. Je m'appelle Myriam.

Elle tendit une main à Beckett qui la serra doucement.

-Je suis Katherine. Félicitations pour votre bébé.

-Merci beaucoup. Je suis bien contente d'être venue ce soir, Léna a encore organisé une soirée de rêve, annonça-t-elle en souriant.

Son mari s'approcha à son tour et les salua d'un simple geste de la main. Le couple repartit alors que Myriam continuait à fixer Rick et Kate.

-Qui sont ces gens ? Demanda Kate, légèrement embarrassée par le comportement du mari.

-Myriam écrit elle aussi, mais sous un pseudonyme, comme Léna d'ailleurs. Son mari est un peu ... étrange, disons.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au buffet et se firent servir deux coupes de champagne.

-Portons un toast ! Lança Castle. Pour cette soirée qui s'annonce pleines de surprises et de bonnes choses !

Ils firent tinter leur verre l'un contre l'autre et burent lentement ce délicieux breuvage pétillant. Beckett fronça les sourcils sous la réflexion.

-Comment allons-nous faire pour découvrir ce que font les suspects sans se faire remarqu...

-Écoutez-tous ! Écoutez-tous ! Appela Léna en tapant dans ses mains.

Elle était montée sur la scène et s'était approchée du micro, installé pour son discours. Elle se racla la gorge une fois le silence complet.

-Je vous remercie tous d'être venus ce soir pour cette petite fête de dernière minute que j'ai organisé pour quelqu'un de très spécial et qui fait beaucoup de choses pour moi. Je vous demande d'applaudir M. Richard Castle !

Un projecteur se braqua sur l'écrivain et la détective. Léna l'incita à venir parler. Il s'approcha de l'oreille de Kate, faisant croire qu'il l'embrassait sur la joue pour souffler à son oreille.

-Je reviens Beckett, ne faites pas la folle en mon absence !

Elle sourit et il partit en direction de la scène, fendant la foule avec grâce et nonchalance. Il embrassa Léna et tapota deux fois le micro pour vérifier son état. Et il commença son discours improvisé.

-Bonsoir à tous. Je suis très heureux de la surprise qui m'a été faite ce soir, autant dire que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout ! Merci donc à Léna qui a organisé tout ça pour célébrer la sortie de mon prochain roman, _Froid d'enfer_ , qui paraîtra d'ailleurs bientôt ! Je remercie aussi chacun d'entre vous pour votre présence, d'avoir accepté de faire le déplacement. Et je remercie aussi Katherine, qui m'accompagne ce soir ! Je vous souhaite de passer un bon moment et surtout, comme je le dis toujours, a-mu-sez-vous !

Il descendit sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements et s'approcha de Kate, un sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

La musique emplit la pièce et les couples se dirigèrent vers le centre de la salle pour danser. Castle arriva à la hauteur de la policière et il saisit sa main doucement pour la mener jusqu'au milieu des couples valsant avec grâce. Elle prit sa main tendue, plaça son bras sur l'épaule de son cavalier, se rapprocha du corps de son partenaire pour leur assurer une valse parfaite. Il sembla amusé par la situation, et la fit pirouetter jusqu'au centre de la piste. Une douce mélodie classique résonna. Chaque pas se faisait plus assuré, chaque mouvement plus gracieux, chaque envolé de tissu plus sensuelle.

Ils dansèrent ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux, concentrés sur leur accordement, et ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite l'espace qui s'était libéré autour d'eux. Les couples s'étaient arrêtés, écartés et les observaient, les yeux plein de rêve, les pupilles fascinées.

Léna souriait dans un coin de la pièce, une main prise par une coupe de champagne. Et d'un doigt parfaitement manucuré, elle tapa sur le cristal de sa coupe. Les autres commencèrent à l'imiter, et bientôt une symphonie de cristal s'éleva dans la grande salle luxueuse.

Beckett leva ses yeux vers leurs entourages, et remarqua qu'ils étaient seuls sur la piste. Elle sembla un instant paniquée mais ne s'arrêta pas de danser pour autant. Castle lui chuchota à l'oreille "Sais-tu ce que la foule attend de nous ?". Elle hocha la tête, le regarda dans les yeux, se perdit un instant dans son regard avant de se pencher pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce baiser avait un goût de champagne, de fête, de musique, de joie. Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il resserra ses mains autour de sa taille, pour coller parfaitement son corps au sien. Ils avaient tous les deux les yeux fermés et continuaient lentement à tournoyer.

Les hommes en costume et les femmes joliment parées tapèrent dans leurs mains en souriant. Tous les observaient avec respect, semblant se reconnaître dans leurs corps entrelacés.

Kate décolla ses lèvres de celles, charnues et chaudes, de l'écrivain. Elle rouvrit les yeux en même temps que lui, et un éclat semblable brûla dans leurs pupilles lumineuses. Le contact... CE contact... Il fallait qu'elle le sente à nouveau, qu'elle y goutte encore une fois. Mais pas de cette manière-là. Pas ici. Pas comme ça. Elle ralentit la valse en douceur, avec souplesse et tout en sensualité. Elle l'acheva d'un coup de hanches provocateur. Quelques regards traînèrent sur sa peau et ses jambes parfaites, puis se détournèrent, avant d'être totalement envoûtés.

Elle fusionna son regard avec celui de son coéquipier et le prit par la main pour l'entraîner hors de la salle. Son pas se faisait pressant plus elle s'avançait vers les portes. Une fois ces dernières refermées derrière eux, elle entraîna Richard dans un coin du grand hall, derrière les colonnes qui bordaient la grande salle centrale de l'hôtel. Avant de pouvoir le plaquer au mur, il prit les devants et la colla contre le marbre frais. Elle frissonna au contact de la pierre froide contre sa peau nue. Elle ouvrit grand la bouche pour reprendre son souffle, mais la vue d'un Castle brûlant de désir et d'ardeur l'empêcha de respirer correctement. Une sensation grisante la parcourut alors qu'il faisait lentement glisser ses mains le long de sa taille, pour les poser sur ses reins. Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à fondre sur sa bouche, ce qu'elle mourrait d'envie de faire, elle remarqua une jeune femme et un homme glousser près d'eux. Elle les observa un instant, et comprit rapidement de qui il s'agissait. Le jeune barman et la réceptionniste étaient en train de s'embrasser, adossés à une colonne, de l'autre côté du hall. Le rouge bordeaux de la robe avait attiré l'œil de la détective.

-Tout va bien ? La questionna Castle.

Elle secoua la tête quand il prononça ces mots et plongea à nouveau dans ses prunelles pétillantes. Il semblait inquiet, peut être était-ce à cause de l'expression qu'elle affichait, car il est vrai que cette scène l'avait perturbée. Elle tenait probablement son tueur.

-Allons-nous en d'ici, chuchota-t-elle après un dernier regard en direction du couple.

Richard ne comprenait pas trop son comportement mais il la suivit néanmoins dans l'ascenseur. Pierre les fit monter en silence. Arrivés à leur étage, il les salua discrètement, voyant bien qu'ils avaient l'esprit ailleurs. Kate ouvrit la porte rapidement, puis entraîna son compagnon jusque dans sa chambre. Elle referma la porte derrière lui et le plaqua contre cette dernière. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait une nouvelle fois à se jeter avidement sur sa bouche, il la retint d'un doigt sur les lèvres.

-Kate, je … écoute-moi bien. Lui dit-il. Je ne vais pas partir, d'accord ? Tu as hésité tout à l'heure, je t'ai vu. Alors, si c'est trop rapide pour toi, on peut attendre, si tu le veux. Je préfère cela plutôt que d'accélérer les choses et faire tout de travers. Je te promets que cela ne me gênera pas si tu me dis que tu n'es pas prête.

La jeune inspectrice sourit à son amant parce qu'il avait toujours les mots justes, et qu'il avait su voir, au delà du choc que lui avait coûté la vision des deux amants, la peur dans son regard, que tout aille trop vite et qu'elle perde le fil. Et elle sut pertinemment que ces mots-là étaient ceux qui venaient de prouver à son cœur que la peur n'avait plus lieu d'être.

Richard avait ses yeux rivés sur sa compagne, et tenta de sonder son regard, en la questionnant :

-Es-tu sûre de ce que l'on fait ? Et de ce que l'on va faire ?

Elle le regarda à nouveau et annonça, comme cela venait de s'imposer à elle: « Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de quelque chose dans ma vie. Je n'attends que cela, Rick. »

Ils s'observèrent encore un instant, qui parut durer longtemps, et ils échangèrent les mots qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se dire. La jeune femme finit par rompre le silence en suppliant son amant :

-Rick, s'il te plaît, je pense que nous avons attendu assez longtemps...

Il sourit devant son désir croissant, et ils se jetèrent sur les lèvres de l'autre avec avidité.

Il défit sa robe, qui glissa au sol, et le bruit du tissu était si discret qu'ils n'y prêtèrent même pas attention.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà donc ma dernière partie, on passe vraiment dans de la guimauve là, je m'excuse d'avance ! Et puis je ne suis pas très douée pour les enquêtes non plus … Mais comme je finis ici cet écrit, je remercie tous ceux qui ont lu et puis les étoiles qui brillent dans mon ciel (je serais brève pour une fois!) : ma jumelle; Kelly chérie; Juju d'amour et ma belette adorée. Bonne fin de lecture !

* * *

Le soleil se leva sur la ville qui ne dort jamais. Il éclaira une suite d'hôtel, qui brilla sous sa lumière matinale, douce et chaleureuse.

Dans cette chambre, deux brosses à dents étaient placées dans le même verre, deux paires de chaussures se tenaient à côté l'une de l'autre, deux tenues de soirée étaient tombées à terre et se trouvaient emmêlées, entremêlées ensemble, et dans le grand lit aux draps de soie bleu nuit, deux corps endormis étaient enlacés.

Le soleil continua sa course jusqu'au zénith, alors que les deux amoureux se réveillaient lentement, doucement, tranquillement.

Kate ouvrit les yeux alors que le soleil dansait sur ses paupières endormies. Castle était déjà réveillé, il avait un bras autour des épaules de sa muse et il lissait ses cheveux au niveau de sa nuque, doucement pour ne pas la réveiller. Lorsque ses pupilles furent habituées à la clarté de cette journée déjà bien avancée, elle reconnut son partenaire et lui sourit en refermant les yeux. Elle murmura un « Bonjour » discret d'une voix encore ensommeillée. Castle lui répondit avec une voix plus réveillée que la sienne et il continua à caresser les cheveux de la jeune femme. Elle s'étira, et le drap glissa le long de son corps pour découvrir ses hanches et ses jambes galbées. Richard laissa glisser son regard jusqu'au bassin magnifiquement sculpté de la détective. Elle le surprit en pleine contemplation et lui sourit d'un air taquin.

-Je suis heureuse de voir que je te fais autant d'effet dès le matin ! Se réjouit-elle. Ça me fait plaisir !

-Je ne suis pas malheureux non plus ! Rigola-t-il en la couvant d'un doux regard.

Elle se redressa dans le grand lit, et se hissa jusqu'à lui lentement, tel le félin guettant sa proie. Il l'observa, l'attendant avec impatience et la joie qui flottait dans ses yeux grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de son visage. Elle s'arrêta juste devant ses lèvres et entrouvrit les siennes, comme pour l'inviter à se pencher sur elle et à commencer le premier à l'embrasser. Il accéda à sa requête et scella leur bouche dans un baiser passionné. La chaleur monta entre leur deux corps et elle agrippa sa nuque avec une force sauvage. Il la serra contre lui, elle fit descendre l'autre de ses mains dans son dos et enfonça ses ongles dans sa chair brûlante en poussant un gémissement plaintif. Les doigts qui caressaient sa nuque partirent à la rencontre de ses cheveux qu'elle serra dans son poing fermé. Il écarta le drap des jambes de la jeune inspectrice et l'incita à enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille, ce qu'elle fit sans plus attendre. Leurs bouches étaient toujours soudées l'une à l'autre. Elle s'allongea sur le dos, il saisit la tête de lit derrière elle d'une main et fit voyager l'autre le long du corps de Kate. Ils semblaient pressés, comme s'ils manquaient de temps, comme s'il filait à une vitesse trop rapide pour qu'ils puissent l'attraper et l'arrêter juste pour un instant. Leurs mouvements étaient fluides, rapides, pleins de dextérité. Ils semblaient vouloir aller vite tout en ralentissant doucement leurs gestes.

La sonnette se fit entendre dans la suite. Un deuxième coup, un troisième coup à la suite. La jeune femme grogna de mécontentement contre les lèvres de son partenaire, puis, à contre cœur, Kate détacha ses lèvres de celles de Castle et ce dernier relâcha doucement la policière. Leurs corps se tenaient maintenant à une distance plus raisonnable l'un de l'autre. La vague de chaleur qui les avait submergés commençait à retomber lentement.

-Il faut peut-être que tu y ailles. Murmura-t-elle, encore étourdie par leurs baisers et leur étreinte.

Castle se leva, alla chercher son peignoir, offrant la vision de son corps nu à Beckett, qui profita du spectacle avant de sourire au plafond. Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit sur une Léna rayonnante dès le petit jour. Elle entra dans la suite sans l'accord de Castle et commença à lui parler de la soirée. Elle semblait toute excitée et faisait de grands gestes tout en parlant. Ses bracelets s'entrechoquaient bruyamment mais elle ne semblait pas y prêter plus d'attention que cela. Elle continuait son discours en avançant dans la suite et s'approcha dangereusement de la chambre de Kate, dont la porte était restée ouverte. Castle retint son amie par le bras avant qu'elle ne pénètre pas dans la pièce, laissant à la jeune détective le temps d'enfiler quelque chose sur le dos.

Léna parut un instant déconcertée et étonnée par le comportement de Castle, mais resta néanmoins silencieuse. Elle patienta, puis lorsqu'elle entendit un raclement de gorge derrière elle, fit volte-face pour se retrouver devant son amie, vêtue d'un pyjama en satin d'un marron pâle. Léna observa tour à tour les deux amants avant d'annoncer :

-Je pense que je vais vous laisser finir ce que vous avez commencé, parce que j'ai dû arriver au mauvais moment … Bon, je reviendrais en fin d'après-midi, vers 17 heures pour être sûre de ne pas vous déranger … Entendu ?

Tous deux hochèrent la tête et laissèrent la jeune écrivain regagner la porte d'entrée à une allure à la fois rapide et étonnamment lente. Comment pouvait-elle paraître si splendide dans des vêtements aux teintes aussi sombres ? Cela devait être son secret …

Kate et Rick se dévisagèrent un instant. La jeune femme se rapprocha de l'écrivain qui la prit par l'épaule et lui caressa le bras avec douceur. Ils avancèrent en silence jusqu'au canapé du salon où ils s'installèrent, leur tête tournée vers la vue plongeante sur la ville lumineuse. Ils étaient jusque là restés silencieux, mais ce n'était pas l'un de ces silences gênés, où l'on ne sait quoi dire, où les mots ne peuvent même plus combler le malaise; c'était l'un de ces silences heureux, où personne n'ose parler de peur de faire exploser la douce bulle de bonheur et de joie créée.

Castle se saisit du téléphone pour appeler le _room-service_ et commander le petit-déjeuner puis, voyant l'heure, préféra demander plutôt le repas du midi, puisqu'il était 14 heures 30.

Blottie contre son écrivain, Kate se sentait pleine de satisfaction, plongeant dans un océan de bonheur et de plénitude comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps, depuis la mort de sa mère. Elle était enfin elle-même, complète, une entité rare et exquise comme peu de gens en connaissent. Elle aimait cet homme, qui était tout pour elle, avec lequel elle aimait tout partager, les joies, les peines, les discussions farfelues et les théories imaginaires. Elle était heureuse et comblée de se trouver là, tout contre son homme, à observer la beauté d'une ville sous un soleil resplendissant.

Blotti contre sa muse, Richard se sentait entier, plein d'une sensation nouvelle qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avec aucune femme auparavant. Celle-ci était spéciale, c'était la prunelle de ses yeux, il aurait pu mourir pour elle, il aurait pu tuer pour elle. Elle était tellement pour lui et en ce début d'après-midi, il s'estimait l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre, le seul à ressentir à quel point l'amour peut être magnifique et renversant.

* * *

 _~ Une semaine plus tard ~_

-Aaaaaah ! Comme j'aime la satisfaction que l'on éprouve lorsqu'une enquête est terminée ! S'extasia Castle, en s'affalant dans son canapé, un verre de vin à la main.

Kate, rigolant discrètement, vint s'asseoir à côté de son amant, un verre de whisky entre ses doigts fins.

-Je suis heureuse que ça te fasse autant plaisir, c'est vrai que les meurtriers ont quelque chose d'exaltant, presque jouissif une fois qu'ils sont derrière les barreaux ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

Après leur séjour à l'hôtel, ils avaient interrogé leurs trois suspects. Le bagagiste avait été innocenté car une cliente l'avait appelé pour s'occuper de déplacer ses bagages durant le créneau horaire du crime. Cette cliente avait été au préalable interrogée et avait expliqué à la police que ses valises s'étaient malencontreusement retrouvées devant la chambre voisine et non devant la sienne. Malgré ses empreintes, on l'avait laissé partir car, de part son métier, il laissait des empreintes un peu partout, en déposant les valises dans les armoires des différentes chambres de l'hôtel.

Le barman fut lui aussi innocenté car il était en plein ébat avec la jeune réceptionniste à ce moment-là, comme le prouvait une cassette de vidéosurveillance qu'ils avaient précautionneusement tenté de faire disparaître.

Quand la réceptionniste fut interrogée, elle expliqua son altercation avec Juliette, qui avait eu lieu une heure avant son meurtre. Les deux femmes s'étaient disputées car Juliette était jalouse de la relation qu'entretenaient les deux jeunes amants, puisqu'elle venait à peine de se séparer du barman.

En revanche, la réceptionniste apprit à la police que Juliette avait reçu un coup de téléphone alors qu'elles étaient en pleine discussion. Une fois le coup de fil reçu, elle était partie en bredouillant quelques vagues excuses, apparemment secouée par cet appel.

En épluchant ses contacts téléphoniques, ils avaient donc trouvé le numéro d'un certain M. Campbell, vendeur de produits d'entretien pour l'hôtel. La police avait découvert qu'il plaçait des substances nocives pour la santé dans ses produits et qu'il cachait derrière ce commerce légal un trafic de drogue. Il fut arrêté, après avoir avoué le meurtre car la défunte avait découvert son manège et la composition chimique toxique et meurtrière de ses produits.

Kate posa son verre sur la table basse et se rapprocha encore plus près de son écrivain, lui murmurant à l'oreille.

-En parlant de jouissif, susurra-t-elle, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerai bien faire avec toi, qui demande une chambre et un seau à champagne rempli de glaçons …

Sans lui laisser le temps de terminer sa phrase, Castle attrapa sa partenaire par la taille et la lança par dessus son épaule, de manière à ce que son ventre soit en contact avec son épaule à lui.

Elle tenta de se débattre en riant et finit par se laisser emmener jusque dans la chambre à coucher.

-Tu ne paies rien pour attendre! Lança Castle en la déposant tendrement sur le lit.

Il partit en direction de la cuisine, laissant sa compagne seule dans la grande chambre.

Elle se laissa tomber doucement sur les draps de soie bleu nuit que Castle avait acheté dans la semaine, quelques mèches de ses longs cheveux parsemés de fins reflets brillants et dorés cascadant dans son dos alors que les autres formaient une couronne autour de sa tête. Elle ferma les yeux et attendit sagement que Castle revienne, parce qu'il allait bientôt revenir.

Elle se releva sur les coudes et cria, bien fort pour qu'il puisse l'entendre :

-Surtout, n'oublie pas les glaçons !

FIN

* * *

Voilà, ici se termine mon premier _Three Shot_ , j'espère que tout a été pour le mieux pour vous ! Merci d'avoir lu et surtout, n'hésitez à mettre un petit commentaire, j'adore les lire, vraiment. Je vous embrasse tous, à très vite !


End file.
